Those That Defy Fate
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: A black messiah who forfeited his own life for eternal peace, leaving his sister behind... A white messiah who forfeited his own life to protect the people most precious to him... One was a prince that desired the destruction of his home country, and the other was an orphan who had nothing. How ironic fate is, when two gods bring these saviors together, and the clock spun back.
1. Arcana 0-1

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

**_Episode 1: Twin Messiahs_**

Lelouch vi Britannia didn't dare to meet the eyes of the Black Knights, nor that of his sister. Rather, he kept his gaze straight ahead, waiting for a figure that would never appear. The plan was simple, but at the same time, one that even his friend Suzaku was hesitant to agree to. His plans had been stained with so much blood, and the weight of his sins beyond what he could bear. He had planned for Suzaku to take his place, to bear the mask that represented hope, justice, and truth. And yet... he died.

"_Nunnally... I know I can never earn your forgiveness, but... perhaps, one day, I..."_

Makoto Yuki hissed past clenched teeth as his body was flung back, every morsel of skin found on his form screaming out in pain. The sheer pressure behind its presence was unfathomable, and the overwhelming force behind her power was beyond what humans could imagine. Even his Persona, Thanatos, was unable to defend him against it; it's form shattering upon the strength of the true embodiment of Death. His sword lay at his side, steel cracked beyond repair, and hilt broken into pieces.

"_D-dammit, no... Am I... really going to die here...? Am I... failing them...?"_

Lelouch frowned when he saw the Wards halting, thus causing confusion amongst the soldiers and populace that watched. Lelouch had noticed a familiar mess of blue hair dressed in black amongst the crowd, and winced. Even Rivalz was here? He shouldn't have been surprised, considering that the two were friends. Milly was no doubt watching this as well, disgusted by what she was watching. Still, why had they stopped? Lelouch focused his gaze on what was stopping the transport, and his eyes promptly widened.

"_Suzaku!"_

"_**Is this all we can do?" "Don't give up! We have to believe in him!" "Everyone, give him strength! Take my life if you must!"**_ Nyx unleashed her wrath upon him once again, however his eyes widened when he saw three figures defending him. A crimson giant with long arms and legs, accompanied by a regal Roman warrior with the world in his palm, and at their side a woman dressed in a dignified black dress, a red mask hiding her face from the world, and a chain whip in her hands. Makoto's eyes widened, recognizing them from anywhere.

"_Ken-kun? Akihiko-san? Mitsuru-san?"_

Kallen's eyes widened alongside the Black Knights and Nunnally. There, standing in the middle of the road blocking their path was a figure adorned in a black cloak bearing a high collar with gold trims, a white cravat at his/her neck, and a purple black suit with gold tailings underneath. Of course, the most prominent feature was the regal black mask with the purple orb at the center. Even from so far away, she knew who it was. But... that should have been impossible! The one wearing that outfit was- Kallen's eyes widened again when she saw Lelouch's face splashed over with surprise, shock, and... relief.

"_Could it be that, all this time, Lelouch was-?!"_

"_**Yeah, I'm willing to risk my life too!" "He's going to face it, all by himself!" "No, he's not alone! I won't let him die!"**_ The harbinger of man's destruction began to gather power, however at the same time, Makoto felt his own strength being returned to him. A figure adorned in crimson with a crimson jewel floated at his side, a woman with butterfly wings in strange patterns embraced him, and a floating bovine head with wings at either side with a jewel between its horns stood in front of him protectively. The previous figures joined their ranks.

"_Yukari-san? Fuuka-san? Junpei-san?"_

Lelouch's shock faded almost instantly, and gave off the devil's smile as he watched Suzaku, bearing the garbs of Zero, evade the heavy gunfire from both soldiers and Knightmares alike with almost inhuman speed, the results of his training as both a soldier and as a Knight of the Round. Jeremiah tried to strike him, but Zero used his back as a springboard, launching himself into the air and directly unto the platform where Schneizel was hung up, dressed in tattered clothes. Unbeknownst to the crowd, Jeremiah bore a smile.

"_Go... Masked Knight..."_

A series of barks echoed in the black void, followed by two familiar voices, one of which he never believed he would ever hear again. _**"I won't allow this world to be destroyed!" "Alright, let's do this..."**_ Nyx was bombarded with attacks from three sides. A three-headed dog leaped to Makoto's side, followed by a woman carrying a spear while her body, adorned with a golden helmet and flowing white dress, was protected by a blue shield. Makoto's eyes widened further when he saw a black figure atop a horse, a spearhead sticking out for its chest.

"_Koromaru? Aigis? Shinjiro-san?"_

Suzaku ignored the harsh beating if his chest as he jumped at Nunnally's side, her face covered in shock, before he leaped again, this time before the throne of the Emperor of Britannia. Lelouch leaped to his feat, a gun in his hand. "You ignorant fool-!" The gun was knocked out of his hands by a purple blade, the cloak fluttering in the wind as Suzaku spread his feat apart, and reared the blade back. He gritted his teeth, tears threatening to fall from his face as he watched Lelouch develop a sad, yet satisfied smile.

"_Lelouch... Dammit... I..."_

"_**You're not alone! We're all right here with you!"**_ Makoto lifted his head up as he watched what little power Nyx managed to gather be torn apart by a holy white figure cut down the transparent limbs to pieces, floating to his side. It bore the face of his dearest friend, Akinari, a look of peace on its features while a blade floated behind it with wings spread out. On its arm was the chain and coffins that were carried by the Greek grim reaper. He allowed a smile to appear on his face as he stood, feeling strength welling up within. He could hear them now... All of their voices reaching out to him.

"_Even now, you're still saving me... Hamuko."_

Lelouch gasped in pain as the blade was thrusted into his chest, blood surging out from the wind, and his body becoming limp. His body leaned against that of Suzaku's. He saw their faces, all of them in states of horror, shock, and sadness. He was confused, even seeing tears falling from Nunnally's face. Didn't they hate him for what he did? Didn't his sister curse his name? It was then that he heard Suzaku sobbing from beneath the mask. He felt a sad smile appear on his lips.

"_You're punishment... shall be thus... You shall forever live behind that mask, acting as one who upholds truth... and justice..."_

He stood to his feet. The figures that embodied the strength, courage, and resolve of his friends stood behind him to support him. His other self nodded in understanding, followed by a growl of acceptance. He took a step forward, power rising from within to meet Nyx's own power. The destruction that washed against him was torn away by those that helped him push forward. Their voices broadened his steps, allowed his strength to shine, and let him gain power that surpassed even that of Death itself.

"_It's time to repay everyone."_

"This Geass... I do solemnly accept..." Lelouch felt no pain as the blade was removed from his body, his legs starting to fail him. He fell forward, tumbling down the ramp before stopping to where his sister was. His vision was blurry, seeing nothing but the azure sky above him before he felt familiar, gentle hands caress his own bloody appendage. "Y-you mean... all of this was..." Lelouch smiled for a final time, silently cursing himself for allowing Nunnally to know the truth behind all of it. And yet... she wept for him. Perhaps he was not meant to be hated after all...?

"_Yes... I..."_

Makoto stared Death straight in the face, her power being crushed beneath his own. The voices had grown louder, becoming a chorus in tone with that of the soothing music within that of the Velvet Room. His other selves joined the chorus alongside that of the Personas that stood with him. He recalled Igor's words to him, and felt his arm moving upwards. _**"Behold... the last power you and I shall unveil!"**_ A new surge of power swelled within him, finally stomping upon Nyx's strength of destruction. He couldn't help but smile as he felt light begin to surround him.

"_To be honest, I still didn't care whether or not I lived or died..."_

"_Destroyed... the world..."_

"_But then.. I met you guys... And I found a place I could call home again..."_

"_And remade it..."_

"_So... before I go... At least let me say..."_

"_Anew..."_

"_Thank you... For everything."_

And so came an end to the life of Lelouch the Demon Emperor, and so came the fruition of fulfillment of the life of Makoto, leader of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Twin Messiahs, bearing the weight of humanity, each proving the resolve of man. Let the world know of their strength, and give them thanks for their actions.

Let the world remember the names of Lelouch vi Britannia, and Makoto Yuki...

**Well, this is the beginning of my baby brother's project. God, I can't believe I was typing something Persona related... (shivers) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. For those that don't know, my brother is Demon's Anarchy of Pride, the author of the Code Geass fanfiction "R-eset". He is currently in the hospital after having been shot in the shoulder by a mugger when he was protecting his friend. The doctors say that there's a chance his arm will remain paralyzed, but knowing that idiot, he'll still be typing. He also saw the reviews the notice received, and wants to thank everyone for their support.**

**And with that, a message from my little annoying brother: "Please enjoy Those That Defy Fate to it's fullest!" This is Tao-Chow, and I am outta here.**


	2. Arcana 0-2

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

_**Episode 2: Time and Mask**_

Philemon sighed sadly as he watched chains begin to bind the young man, arguably the strongest Wild Card in existence, to the large golden door. Transparent hands that reached out past the door recoiled, and the dark red light ceased to be within the blackness of the door. Once it had been sealed shut, the boy dropped his head down, and his body glowed an eerie golden light. It started with the arms, becoming apart of the door with golden metal of unknown origin, but it slowly encroached his body, and yet that peaceful, content smile never faded from his face. Once his body was now apart of the door, several figures appeared at his side like a sea of blue, but among them was one that growled fiercely at the shifting darkness before the door.

"That Persona was based off of his bond with Death in his incomplete form..." the masked being of man's collective subconscious said absent-mindedly, admiring its form. "One could say that it even carries Ryoji Mochizuki's consciousness... and yet, here it stands, guarding the door."

A cold, yet gentle presence appeared beside the man. Unlike himself, dressed in a pristine white suit with a black buttoned shirt underneath and a mask hiding his face from the world, this one wore a black tattered cloak with chains falling down from beneath it, links cracked and broken, and a spiked collar around his neck. Beneath the hood, one could see the face of a young man with tanned skin, soft eyes, and messy brown hair. His face was adorned with sadness. "So, Makoto-san is...?" he asked, almost sadly.

Philemon nodded. "Yes. I understand that you were quite close to him back when you went by the name of Zen." The figure did not nod nor reply in response, for silence was his answer. His name was Chronos, master of time, and the god that reaped the souls of those whose time had come. During an incident, he had gone by the name of Zen, aiding Makoto's group and another to escape an alternate world created by a being known as the Clockwork God. With him was a young girl, a bottomless pit that one, known as Rei, formally called Niko.

"So, I take it you harvested Lelouch vi Britannia's soul?" Philemon inquired, having learned of the boy's since the day he requested the denizens of the Sea of the Soul, otherwise called C's World, to continue the march of time. They had no reason to agree to this request, but what made them act upon his Geass was that the boy, despite being royalty, was not as arrogant as he had thought.

He did not _order_, he _asked_.

Chronos said nothing, watching Makoto Yuki's stone form carefully before noticing that the Persona wreathed in Death stood in front of the door in a guarding manner, one hand at the hilt of his blade. He smiled a bit, nodding in recognition for the being's decision before turning to Philemon. "No... I have not harvested his soul. Not yet."

"Oh?" Philemon tilted his head in confusion. "May I ask why?"

"...He reminds me of Rei."

"By that, you mean his pain and suffering?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia never gained an ordinary life, having been raised as a member of royalty. His sister, shot and forced to no longer see until her father's death... His mother shot dead, and yet she thought of her children as nothing but tools. Since that day, he has known nothing but suffering."

Philemon shook his head with a sad sigh. Sometimes Chronos was just too good-hearted for his own well-being. Still, that did not mean he didn't agree with that assessment. If Shakespeare had written a story about the sufferings of a prince consumed with the rage of vengeance, Lelouch vi Britannia would be the main character. "Don't tell me you're going to do a repeat of what happened last time?" Philemon almost asked in exasperation. "I doubt Yu Narukami can handle another incident like that again."

Chronos shook his head. "No... It's just that... I wanted him to meet Makoto-san, then perhaps... things could have gone so differently."

Philemon was surprised by that. The idea was impossible to even think of, for they existed in two different worlds, unable to interact with each other. Makoto was apart of the Great Seal, the barrier between Nyx and Erebus, so he couldn't afford to leave. However, the thought and prospect of those two meeting would certainly be interesting. There was the possibility that, if Makoto had indeed met Lelouch, there would be little doubt he would join the Black Knights, aide Lelouch in his quest to destroy Britannia, and create the world his sister wanted.

Sadly, though, that meeting would never... happen...

...Wait, could it? Now that Philemon thought about it, there _was_ a method capable of bringing a soul from an alternate plane of existence to another, however considering the situation of the one bound to that door, it certainly made things complicated. If he left, the Seal would be undone, and once Erebus managed to regain its corporeal form, it could unleash Nyx, thus erasing whatever efforts the boy had done to ensure his friends' safety. Of course, he could always separate a piece of the boy's soul, a Persona to stand guard, but even if it was just a singular one, it would be unable to defeat Erebus, no matter how powerful.

But... what if he left someone to watch over the Seal? There were many candidates, all of them strong in their own right, regardless of their roles. His former assistants, the piano player, the singer, and the painter, they could hold their own, but they would eventually tire out. However, if it was one of the current assistants, such as Margaret, then that would solve the problem. However, Margaret was strictly by the book, and refused to interfere with a guest's fate. Theodore was also occupied in watching over the boy's sister, Hamuko Yuki, despite the fact that his place was within the Velvet Room.

All that was left was...

"Chronos..." Philemon stated, a sly devious smile forming beneath his mask as he turned to the young man beside him. "What do you say we turn back time to the day Lelouch vi Britannia was alive?"

The god of time's eyes widened at the prospect, having never made that sort of arrangement before. He had not done such a request, not even for Rei. "Do you plan to remove Makoto-san from the Great Seal?" he inquired almost hysterically, keeping his expressionless face in check. "You do realize that it would allow Erebus the opportunity to bring about the Fall once again, and this time succeed, right?"

"True, but if I were to leave one of my servants to guard the door, say the one infatuated with Makoto Yuki, then there wouldn't be a problem, now would it?" Philemon countered, this time allowing the feeling of a grin to sink. Chronos sighed, shaking his head.

"If I were to turn back time, and you to bring Makoto-san into Lelouch vi Britannia's world, then we would be breaking the covenant between Gods and C. Surely you know of the consequences?"

Oh, Philemon knew what would happen... he just didn't give a damn. He owed the prince after all, and what better way to repay him than to grant him a second chance, and this time, with a boy who performed a miracle on par with that of his own when he became known as Lelouch the Demon?

Once Chronos figured out what the god representing humanity's strength of heart was thinking, he gave a sigh, running a hand down his face before flashing a small smile. "Oh, what the hell... I already broke the pact before when I created that world to make Rei happy. Why should this be any different?"

"How ironic that we, those that watch humanity and judge them, are becoming human ourselves." Philemon said mirthlessly before turning to the Great Seal.

It was time to bring two messiahs together.

**And with that, the second chapter is done. Hm, if this keeps up, I might get into fanfiction myself. Unlike my brother, the talented one, I can't write to save my life. Anyway, he provides the storyline, and I type it down. The docs are still looking at the situation with his arm, but from the way it's going, there's chance of a surgery to get his arm back up and working. He also told me to tell you guys that Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset will be undergoing hiatus until he is back up on his feet. I would type it out myself, but he told me, with a straight face, "I don't trust you with any other story than this one. I know how much you hate Persona."**

**Rotten Little Shit. I am doing this for him, and he hands me something I hate more than anything. The reason I hate Persona so much is that it was all he ever talked about when he started playing Persona 3, the first version I think it was, and he WOULD. NOT. SHUT. UP. And then, while watching him play because I was curious, I saw the most mortifying thing imaginable...**

**A giant green penis riding a chariot. WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF GAME IS PERSONA THAT HAS A MONSTER PENIS RIDING A CHARIOT?! SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!**

**...aaaaaand I am done with my rant. Like, Follow, Review, whatever. This is Tao-Chow, and I am outta here.**


	3. Arcana 0-3

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

_Episode 3: Velvet Room_

Makoto Yuki never expected to open his eyes ever again, and nor did he ever expect to see himself in a familiar scene, despite how much it had changed. The form was different, as were the people that stood in front of him, doing whatever they did as was their purpose in the room, but the color was a dead giveaway.

Blue. That was all the room was, just a vibrant shade of blue, a shade so brilliant it was almost unreal. Unlike it's previous appearance, which resembled an elevator going straight up before its gates opened upon reaching his destination, it was now a wide-open space no longer restricted by walls, deep blue gears and mechanisms clicking and clanking together in place like clockwork while before him was a blue couch and table.

The occupants of the room were different. Instead of seeing a woman with a strange smile glued to her face with book in hand or a man dressed in a similar fashion but more refined, he saw a woman singing the exact same song he always heard when he entered this place, a man wearing a blindfold and a sharp suit playing the piano masterfully, and a roughish man painting a blank canvas. Sitting on the sofa opposing him was a man dressed in a pristine white suit, complete with a black-buttoned shirt underneath the jacket, black gloves and sleek leather shoes, and a white mask obscuring his features. It bore a neutral face, but the left side bore a blue butterfly wing, and his hair tied back into a black ponytail that reached down to the mid-section of his back.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," the masked man greeted in a strange tone, yet not an unfamiliar one. "Or, rather, welcome back to the Velvet Room should be more appropriate. How do you feel, Makoto Yuki?"

The blue-haired youth blinked, unsure of what was going on while he stared down at himself. He recalled turning into stone, his body bound by chains and connected to the Great Seal, but now he saw that he was once again flesh and bone, wearing his Gekkoukan High School uniform, complete with his headphones. But... how was this possible? Was this some sort of dream, or an illusion of some kind? Was Nyx just toying around with him or something?

As if sensing his doubt, the masked man spoke up once again. "Do not feel alarmed, young Wild Card. I have removed you from the Great Seal, however I can assure you that the door has not been opened." Makoto blinked again, staring at the man in confusion. "The purpose of this room is to create new Personas that will grant you power, but it also serves the purpose of nurturing your bonds. It would appear that your bond with Ryoji Mochizuki, or rather, Death, was quite powerful, if taking your place as the Seal is proof enough."

Makoto shot out of his chair, eyes wide in absolute shock. "R-Ryoji took my place?!" he all but shouted, momentarily ceasing the wonderful melody that often placed him at ease. "H-How?! He's apart of Nyx! There's no way he could act on his own!" At this, the masked man chuckled, and with a snap of his fingers, a row of cards spread themselves out upon the table. With but a simple flick of the wrist, it revealed the Fortune Arcana in the upright position. "Ah, but you see, that is the beauty of bonds, young Wild Card. Alone, you can do very little by yourself, but when you forge unbreakable bonds that transcend fate, there is nothing beyond your reach... But, seeing as how you forged the power of the Universe Arcana, I am sure you aware of this?"

Makoto slowly, and stiffly nodded, placing himself back in the chair. The masked man shifted slightly, as if realizing something important. "Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Philemon, the master of the Velvet Room. These," he gestured to the people around him. "Are my servants. Belladonna," the woman singing bowed politely towards Makoto with a kind smile before resuming. "Nameless," the man with the blindfold did not falter in his musical stride, but he made a nod of acknowledgement. "And lastly, Demon Painter." The roughish man chuckled raising a hand in greeting as he stepped back from the canvas. Makoto instantly knew what he was painting due to the familiar eerie shade of green and black, along with the blotches of red along the bottom.

...Wait, did he just say that he was the master of the Velvet Room? But, wasn't that Igor? "If you are wondering," Philemon spoke up, breaking his train of thought. "Igor is among my servants, and to an extension, the three siblings Theodore, Elizabeth, and Margaret. I do not usually interfere with the Velvet Room, as it is strictly controlled by Igor, but I chose to step in for once."

"Why?" Makoto asked almost immediately, wondering what reasons this man had for releasing him from the Great Seal. "And why does the Velvet Room look so different...yet familiar?"

"This was the form the Velvet Room took when you and your friends, alongside that of Yu Narukami and his entourage, set foot into the world created by the hands of Chronos, or as you know him, Zen."

'_Zen...?'_ Makoto frowned, wondering where he had heard the name before until he was bombarded by images and memories involving a school he had never seen before in the middle of a culture festival, two people that he could never forget, no matter the circumstances. One was a girl with light, soft green eyes with a yellow cardigan and long blonde hair, never once seen without food in her hands. She always hid behind the imposing figure of a young man with tanned skin, soft eyes like the girl, and messy brown hair with a spiked collar and tattered black cloak.

'_Zen... Rei...'_ Those were their names. They flowed faster now, and then his eyes widened once his memories fully surfaced. _'Zen! Rei!'_ "W-What happened to them?!" he shouted hysterically, leaping to his feet and looking around. "W-where are they?! Are they here?!"

"Calm yourself!" Philemon advised. "Zen and Rei have long passed from this world, but know that your bond with them shall not deter, not even for a second!" Makoto looked as if he wanted to protest, but reigned himself in and sat back down. "Good... Now, the reason I brought here is because I require your assistance on a certain... matter."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, but nodded, listening intently to whatever the masked being had to say. Philemon nodded back in approval, making another quick snap of his hand to reveal three cards that stood out from the deck. One card revealed a man with a stick, a bag hanging from the top with a dark at his heels. The second showed the woman surrounded by animals, dancing before them with grace. The final card revealed a woman falling into a pit of snakes, though what confused him greatly was that the number below the card belonged to the Strength.

"The Fool, which represents both the beginning and the end..." Philemon explained the cards meanings. "The World, which represents one's enlightenment from having found their place in this world... and The Hunger, which represents strength and power, yet misuse of that power. All of these cards reflect to you... and one other."

"One other...?" Makoto repeated, not understanding the words behind them. "Do you mean... another Wild Card? Like me and Narukami?"

Philemon shook his head. "No, not quite. Before I begin, answer me this... would you believe me that there are other worlds besides your own?" Makoto didn't hesitate to give the masked being his answer. After all, the Velvet Room was a separate world all by itself, separating dream and reality alongside mind and matter. In a sense, it was like the Dark Hour...it's own little world, completely undisturbed.

"Yes."

"Hahah..." Philemon chuckled slightly. "No hesitation whatsoever... Then again, I suppose the question is pointless. The point behind your release is due to the fact that, in another world, a crisis had arisen, one that would have brought misfortune to the Sea of Souls. In this world, it's history was greatly altered because of the creation of a nation that soon became an empire that, in time, would conquer one-third of the world. It's name was Britannia."

Philemon went on to describe this world, and Makoto had been downright mortified. Japan had been defeated, being the target of a war with reasons unspecified, and even worse, their very rights, culture, and religion had been stripped from them...even their name was not spared. According to Philemon, the current Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, had grown tired of a world where humanity was constantly lying to itself, thus began a plan that would kill all the residents of the Sea of Souls, and unite them all into a singular being, thus creating a world without lies. Of course, Makoto knew it was possible for the plan to succeed, but... he was angry. Since when did man have the right to decide what was right and what was wrong?

Charles zi Britannia was no better than Nyx, having thought that simply because most humans desired death all of humanity wanted it, but he refused to bow down to its will, and rebelled. Ironically, Philemon went on to say that, in this world, someone rebelled against his father, who happened to be his own son, a prince by the name of Lelouch. He had been disowned by his father when he demanded justice be done for the murder of his mother, yet he did nothing. He had been sent to Japan to be used as mere bargaining chips in a war for a mineral and material known as Sakuradite, which powered behemoth creations known as Knightmare Frames.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince and seventeenth heir to the throne, wanted to know the truth behind the murder of his mother, and desired to create a world where his sister could be happy and content. Makoto had to admit, he wanted a world like that as well, having understood what it meant to be an older brother himself, but when he heard about how far this boy was willing to go, his body had gone cold.

"Geass..." he whispered, shaking his head. "That's just begging for trouble. It's like a curse."

If Philemon heard him, he did not point it out or interrupt him, and continued on with his explanation. Lelouch took on the name of Zero, a "hero of justice" that wished to purge evil from this world, while in reality, it was a front and a means to an end to begin his rebellion. Makoto felt pity for the poor soul; having had to shoot his sister after his power had grown beyond his control, and nearly succumbed to despair and was about to let his own comrades shoot him down.

It was near the end of the little tale that Makoto's eyes widened. "He willingly sacrificed his life so that he could make the world his sister wanted a reality?" he said in astonishment. Sure, he had made that very same decision himself, but to hear that someone else had done it, and moreover for the sake of his sister and everyone else, even roping his best friend into the mix... "Despite all of his faults, Lelouch vi Britannia is certainly someone I would like to meet."

Philemon chuckled, having found his words to be ironic. "Well then, you are in luck. When Lelouch vi Britannia died, he left many people saddened, despite everything that surrounded him was hatred and scorn. However, we, the denizens of the Sea of Souls, or C's World, do not like to leave debts unpaid. Thus, Chronos and I made a decision that has left many Gods, and C, _very_ unhappy."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, wondering who this C being was before allowing Philemon to continue. "What did you do?"

"We reversed time, back to before Lelouch gained the power of Geass, and before he donned the name 'Zero'." Philemon answered, causing Makoto stare at him with large eyes. "Though his accomplishment has brought about peace to his world, the man deserves a chance to make things right, wouldn't you agree?" Makoto nodded, dumbfounded by the masked being's words. "However, even if we turned back the clock, history would repeat. But, if we brought someone who performed a miracle as great as his into his world..."

It didn't take him long to figure out what Philemon was getting at. He stared at the being, blank faced before speaking again. "...What about my friends? Will be able to see them again?" Rather than answering him, Philemon raised his hand above the table, and a blue light manifested within his palm. It took on a shape and then solidified, forming into a sculpture that was very familiar.

It was none other than Orpheus, the master of strings, and the instrumentalist of mysteries. He was his other self, or to be more accurate, his 'true' self. He was a being born from the depths of his soul and insecurities, representing a mask that withstood the hardships of life. His body was mechanical, with only his head being of bone, blood, and flesh. The arms were white and gloved with the legs shaped as cylinders, mechanical joints linking them to the torso colored white and aqua blue, a speaker implanted into his torso. A red scarf wrapped around his neck, hiding the lower half of his black face, and like Makoto himself, his snow white hair hid his right eye.

"Bonds are eternal and everlasting, and no matter how far apart you are, they shall not falter, and they can not be broken." Philemon stated. "So long as you believe in them, and they in turn, you shall return to their side. However, before I hear your answer, open your eyes..."

Makoto watched as the cards laid out on the table lifted themselves up, twirling around while six cards became engulfed in a brilliant bluish-white flame. He felt six familiar presences emerge from his soul, and made themselves manifest, standing all around in him a circle while they all resonated with the same sort of glow.

"The Universe, and The World..." Philemon continued. "They are but one of the same, a singular card in two decks. You awoke to a power of true possibility, and this is it's truest form."

The six cards circled around the figurine of Orpheus before their flames overlapped, merging with it and becoming a single brilliant fire. The six beings that stood around him shattered like glass, fragments dancing around him before they all slowly pieced themselves together. The flames continued to burn in Philemon's hands, and a familiar voice rung out. However, it was different than when he first heard it, for it no longer bore sadness and a hollow ring to its echo. Rather, it's voice carried strength, resolve, and determination.

**Thou art I, and I am Thou...**

The legs formed first, white pristine stumps that held no legs. Golden mechanical joints soon followed, linking together with a loud 'click' and golden bolts embedding themselves into the leg, keeping it and the joints attached.

**From the Sea of Thy Soul, I Cometh...**

The arms and torso were completed. Like the legs, the arms were the same, linked together by golden mechanics that soon clinked together to the crimson torso, a speaker no longer of silver metal attached to the mid-section. A giant golden harp pieced itself together, floating behind his back.

**I am The Instrumentalist of Mysteries, he who Plucks the Strings of Eternity...**

A cold white scarf wrapped around its neck, golden hair falling over the right side of its face. In contrast to how it once bore, crimson eyes were now vibrant light blue. It's black skin was hidden behind a colorless mask that reflected emotions of all things the goodness of humanity represented.

**I am Orpheus, Master of Strings.**

Makoto stood dumbfounded, unable to tear his eyes away from his Persona until it faded away back into his soul. The flames within Philemon's hand subsided, revealing Orpheus' new form it its full splendor, the golden harp in its hands. "Your bonds have allowed you call forth power beyond human comprehension, and gave you the means to defeat the one that could not be defeated. It is these bonds that have allowed your Persona to be resurface from the Sea of Souls, only this time, imbued with the power of infinite possibilities. Thus, he can no longer be considered Orpheus, any longer."

"What you hold now...is Orpheus Telos of the Fool Arcana, infinite possibility given physical form."

Makoto placed a hand over his chest, feeling a familiar sense of warmth engulf his being. He welcomed this feeling without suspicion, feeling the presence of a new being within his heart. If this being was the link to him and his friends, then he welcomed this new Persona with open arms. After all, they were one of the same.

Opening his eyes once again, Philemon smiled beneath his mask when he saw the flames of determination beneath cold blue irises. "...I accept this contract, Philemon."

"Splendid!" Philemon clapped, snapping his fingers. The figurine of Orpheus Telos, as well as the cards, vanished from thin air, replaced by a familiar red folder with a delicate golden binding. "Now then, I assume you recall the terms of the contract?"

Makoto nodded, and recited the words from memory. "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

The folder opened, and revealed his name written down on the dotted line. Slowly, Makoto's vision began to blur into darkness, a sign that he was awakening in Lelouch's world. "You hold the key to that young man's future..." he heard Philemon's voice echo out to him. "Do not forget this... I expect great things from you, Makoto Yuki..."

Finally, the darkness consumed him, and fell back into unconsciousness. Once his body vanished, Demon Painter placed his brush down, and smiled contently. It showed the Dark Hour, however, it showed Makoto walking down the street, the darkness peeling away with each step, and the eerie green light of the moon fading away. "A splendid piece, Demon Painter." Nameless said without even turning to his fellow assistant. "May I ask what you shall call it?"

Demon Painter sucked in the breath of his cigarette before exhaling, a smile gracing his aged face. "...Resolve of the White Messiah."

Philemon chuckled. White Messiah indeed, White Messiah indeed...

**And chapter three is done! I hope you guys like this, because this is annoying the hell out of me! At least now I can focus on the Code Geass storyline. Finally, something I can tolerate! Before anyone even dares about asking about pairings, they are MakotoXHarem and LelouchXShirley. Personally, I am one of those die-hard LuluXKallen fans, but this is my bro's story, not mine!**

**Like, Follow, Review, whatever floats your boat. This is Tao-Chow, and I'm outta here!**


	4. Arcana 1-1

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

_**Episode 4: Ashford Academy**_

When Makoto opened his eyes once again since receding from the Velvet Room, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling above him. His body was stiff and lax, a familiar feeling of warmth covering his body before he looked down to see that he was in a buttoned shirt and loose black slacks, his feet bare with bed sheets covering most of him and reaching up to his shoulders. He slightly turned to his head to see a woman sitting at his side, reading a book. She was downright beautiful with her golden hair falling down to her shoulders, steely blue eyes, and a smile that should have belonged to Junpei. She wore an unfamiliar uniform with gold decoration along the overturned collar, a buttoned shirt beneath it complete with a black tie, and obviously due to her gender, a black skirt.

"...Where am I?" he asked aloud, yet blinked when he realized how quiet he actually sounded. It was little wonder how he managed to scare the ever-loving hell out of Junpei whenever he walked up to him from behind with the joker noticing him. Once the girl heard him speak, her smile widened a bit as she closed her book, turning towards him. "Awake now, are we?" she asked in an almost teasing tone before looking over her shoulder. "He's conscious now, you guys!"

The sound of a door opened, and saw a few new faces. There stood two boys dressed in identical uniforms, black with gold trims and similar decorations. The one on the left had blue hair like his own, parted in the middle with a large grin on his face, one that made him look like Kenji. Next to him was a handsome young man with raven black hair and rich purple eyes, his features equal to that of a sculpture, however his scowl betrayed these features. The last of the group were two other girls, one with long autumn-burned hair and soft green eyes, while the other hung back a bit timidly. Her dark hair was tied back into a braided ponytail, and wore glasses.

"So, our mystery guest decided to wake up now?" the black haired boy asked almost coldly. Makoto raised an eyebrow. What exactly crawled up his ass and died? "You're face tell us that you have no idea where you are, but we should be asking you the questions."

"Oh, hush now, Lulu." the blonde woman admonished the boy with crass. Makoto resisted the urge to laugh. Lulu? Really? "We should introduce ourselves first. My name is Milly Ashford, Student Council President of Ashford Academy. As you might guess from my name, my family owns the school, and my grandfather is the Principal."

Ashford Academy... if Makoto recalled correctly, that was where Lelouch vi Britannia and his younger sister had taken refuge after Britannia had conquered Japan. Where did Philemon send him? "I'm Rivalz Cardemonde, the secretary! Nice to meet ya!" the blue haired boy greeted with a grin. The autumn-burned girl smiled bright, bowing her head in greeting. "I'm Shirley Fenette, the treasurer! It's very nice to meet you." Makoto nodded back in acknowledgement before the shy girl smiled a bit, taking a step forward.

"I-I'm Nina Einstein... It's very nice to meet you." Einstein? As in, Albert Einstein? Well, first Mitsuru-san, and now her...what was up with all the geniuses? Oh, wait, he was something of a genius too, but that was mostly because he was the slacker-type of genius, never studying yet always obtaining the highest marks.

The black-haired teen went last, but he didn't quite look happy as he closed his eyes, as if looking at Makoto was something of an annoyance. "Lelouch Lamperouge."

"...?!"

Lelouch... that was the name of the one he was tasked to save. So, this was him...still, he reminded Makoto a lot of Shinjiro-san until he started going out with his sister, something of which that didn't almost sit right with him, but Hamuko was allowed to live her own little life. He couldn't coddle her forever.

"So, what's your name?" Shirley asked curiously once he lifted himself up from the bed with his arm. "We found you lying outside the front gate, though we couldn't find anything on you except for a wallet, a photo, a pair of headphones-" Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, he still had his lifesaver of distractions. Hey, music was the perfect way to get your mind off of things, especially when you had to deal with finals. "So..."

"Yuki, Makoto." he stated before she could ask him again. Apparently, this caused the people in the room to do a double take. Lelouch looked surprised, Milly's eyes widened in sync with Shirley's, Nina took a step back in shock, and Rivalz stared at him with large eyes. "...Why is everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of weirdo?"

"Ah, well, it's because you're a..." Lelouch tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck. "...an Eleven."

"...Oh," was all the blue-haired youth said. "Cool."

At that, everyone stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Wait, wait, wait!" Rivalz shook his head fiercely. "What do you mean, 'cool'?! Every Japanese in Area 11 is always bullied because of their nationality, and that's all you can say?!"

Makoto simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care about stuff like that." he told them before looking back at Milly. "So... am I free to go?"

"Hm, not quite." Milly shook her head her Junpei-like smile still glued to her face. "First things first, do you have any relatives? We couldn't find any contact information on that wallet of yours. Do you live with your parents? Or by yourself?"

Nosy, much? Oh well, not that he blamed her. He did show up out of the blue, after all. "I haven't had any parents since I was seven." he said with a straight face. "I used to live at a dorm back home with my sister, but..."

There was nothing but an uncomfortable silence. Lelouch looked slightly ashamed of himself, scratching his cheek in an apologetic manner while Nina stared at the ground, rubbing her index fingers together. "O-oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." Milly tried to apologize, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand. "It's fine. All I need is my sister, that's all that matters."

"Oh? Does she live here in the Settlement? Wait, does this mean you're an Honorary Britannian?"

"No, my sister was shot, so now she's in a coma. The hospital couldn't do anything, so we came here to Tokyo." It was scary how easy it was to lie. Then again, he excelled at everything...well, almost everything. The one thing he couldn't excel at was increasing his tolerance to Fuuka's cooking. In all pure honesty, it could destroy a Shadow if it ever ate it...not that he would ever tell her that. He did value his life, after all.

Once again, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. "S-so...where are you living right now since you're sister is in the hospital?" Lelouch asked, hostility gone from his voice. Makoto smiled slightly. A little sob story was all it took to crack someone's cold exterior, though in his opinion, it did get a little annoying after a while. "Renting a room at a hotel near the hospital. It's not much, but it's comfortable."

"Are you attending any schools right now?" Milly asked him suddenly. "Or did you already graduate?"

"I'm still a second year."

"Wait, really?" Shirley exclaimed in shock. "Wow, then you're our upperclassmen! Me, Lelouch, Rivalz, and Nina are still first years!"

"Eh? Really? ...Meh, whatever."

"Ara, so cold... Well then, how do you feel attending Ashford Academy?" Milly asked with a grin. Instantly, everyone with the exception of Makoto looked at her as if she were crazy. Makoto shrugged his shoulders, not really caring either way. It wasn't like he went to the hospital except to visit Shinjiro-san with Hamuko after he was shot by Takaya. "Excellent! I'll get started on the papers right away!"

"W-wait, hold on!" Lelouch protested. "Milly, you do realize that he'll be the first Eleven to attend Ashford, right? What if everyone doesn't-"

"Let them say whatever they want." Makoto said, looking the boy straight in the eye. "Besides, it's not like they'll try to kill me...unless they're fan girls." At this, Lelouch's eyes widened, and smiled in sympathy with a look that said 'you as well'? Fan girls were always a problem back at Gekkoukan, but thankfully he became friends with Mitsuru-san, and then they suddenly backed off.

Then again, it was understandable. There had been a reason why Mitsuru Kirijo had been feared as the "Ice Queen".

"Well, Lelouch, since you're worried about him, why not let him bunk with you and Nunnally?" Milly asked, causing Lelouch to stare at her with surprise. "Oh, relax, I'm sure he won't do anything. He doesn't look like the lolicon type!"

"...I do not take that as a compliment, Milly-san." Makoto deadpanned.

Milly giggled back while everyone else chuckled at the response. Lelouch smiled slightly, walking over to Makoto and extending his hand in greeting. "Well, for what it's worth, Makoto, welcome to Ashford Academy." he said before he leaned in to whisper something in the boy's ear. "By the way... if you try anything with my sister, you will regret it."

'_...I thought Philemon was joking when he said that Lelouch vi Britannia was a bit too similar to me.'_

For better, or for worse, Makoto had begun a new life here at Ashford Academy. Whatever life awaited him here, he was certainly looking forward to it, wondering what sort of surprises would await him in the near future.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Area 11, specifically at a military base, inside of a glass tube filled with glowing red liquid, a woman with long green hair stirred within it, her golden eyes opening and the mark on her forehead glowing brightly. It resembled a bird in mid-flight, it's wings curved as if about it to flap its wings. _'The Messiah has arrived...'_ she thought solemnly before a slight smile appeared on her face. _'You had best be prepared, Marianne, for He Who Wields Death shall show no mercy to Britannia.'_

**AND CUT! Whoo, writing this really takes a lot out of me! Still, the reason why Makoto is at Ashford a year before Lelouch became Zero is so we can set a sort of backstory during his time at Area 11, so several chapters will be mostly filler. If you want to blame someone, blame my idiot brother. Also, if you are asking who Makoto is paired up with, TJ said it was basically all the female Social Links in Persona 3.**

**...You know, all of a sudden, I want to punch the hero of P3. What a disgusting pig, toying with a woman's heart like that!**

**Demons Anarchy of Pride: you do realize that one of his girlfriends happens to be a girl that could quite literally obliterate all of britannia without even realizing it, right sis**

**Eh? Really?**

**Demons Anarchy of Pride: yes. though she is a bit loopy.**

**Well, sucks to be him then. He pisses her off, he's gonna get his ass whupped. Well, that's it. This is Tao-Chow, and I am outta here.**


	5. Arcana 1-2

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

**_Episode 5: A New Life_**

"My name is Yuki, Makoto. From here on, I am in your care." Makoto bowed respectfully before the class of Britannians, ironically the same one that had Lelouch, Rivalz, and Shirley. Despite the fact that the uniform was mandatory, Makoto had requested, almost pleaded, for Milly and her grandfather to wear his old school uniform, one of the few last links he had to his world. Of course, Milly said that he would have to repay her sometime in the near future, but he didn't really mind it. Those requests from Elizabeth were harsh and downright strange, but whatever plan Milly had couldn't be worse than that elevator attendant.

Naturally, once he revealed his name, the class had blown into an uproar, though reactions were divided. The male portion of the class, save Lelouch and Rivalz, glared daggers at him in jealousy or the familiar Britannian superiority crap Philemon had informed him of before he arrived in Lelouch's world. The jealousy came from the fact that nearly all of the girls, all except Shirley and one other girl with red hair, were staring at Makoto with hearts in their eyes, drool beginning to dribble from the corner of their lips.

Oh dear lord, even here they followed him. Where was Mitsuru when you needed her?

"What in the hell is a god damn Eleven doing here?"

"What's that uniform? I've never seen it before."

"N-no way, he looks so handsome!"

"Is he really an Eleven?!"

"Who cares?! He's gorgeous!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me! The girls are going crazy for this guy!"

"Damn filthy mongrel."

Makoto smiled inwardly. This was little to no different then the looks he received from people at Gekkoukan when they learned that he was 'dating' Mitsuru and Yukari, two of the most popular girls at school. It didn't really help matters when he began to hang around Chihiro and Yuko, another few popular ladies, Yuko for her slender figure and athletic form and Chihiro for her shy nature. And then, as if to add insult to injury to the other males, the boys grew to hate Makoto with all of his being when they learned that he had grown attached to the blonde haired girl Aigis and the shy yet kind Fuuka Yamagishi.

However, what surprised him was the fact that they thought he was dating all of the girls. True, he knew they all had feelings for him, and though he had attempted to say no, one look was all it took for him to rethink his words. The first girl he had entered a relationship with had been Chihiro, though at first the relationship was more along the lines of him helping her get over her fear of men, but as time went on, he noticed the signs. He hadn't even realized that they were already going out before it was too late.

He was known for his incredible genius, his overwhelming charm, and his dauntless courage, but when it came to seeing a girl looking at him with puppy-dog eyes, or when it came to a girl looking at him with intense expectancy, or when it came to Aigis and Elizabeth, it was damn near impossible to say no. Long before he realized it, he had been in a relationship with several women.

And the strangest part is that they were all fine with it, Aigis in particular. Hamuko was another matter, however, as she warned that if her older brother had done anything to break even one of his girlfriends' hearts, then he would endure a fate worse than the executions of Mitsuru Kirijo.

Anyway, back on topic, after introductions were made, Makoto took his seat next to the young girl other than Shirley that didn't look at him as if he were a piece of meat. Up close, she was very attractive with chin-length soft red hair and sapphire eyes, bearing a cool facade that would have fooled him if not for his experiences during the Dark Hour. He could tell that, though she played the role of a Britannian student like a master actor that had been doing this for years, she was obviously not happy with this.

However, he cold tell that she was genuinely surprised to see someone of Japanese ethnicity attending an all-Britannian facility. "Sorry if people here are rude to you," the girl apologized in advance, nodding to him with a slight smile. "But this is probably the first time a Number has ever..."

"So I have been told." Makoto replied before smiling. "Nice to meet you."

The girl smiled back. "You as well, Makoto."

-/-X-\-

With class over, all that was left was for Makoto to tour around the campus. The girl he sat next to offered, and he accepted. She introduced herself as Kallen Stadtfeld, a first year like him. Apparently, Kallen was considered to be among the "Three Great Beauties of Ashford", according to Rivalz. Besides her, the other 'Great Beauties' were Milly and Shirley.

As if simply having all the girls ogling him wasn't enough, the boys sent him death glares for even being around Kallen, but he ignored them for the most part. It was already his first day, and not even for two hours had he been chased around by girls from the newly formed "Makoto Yuki Fan Club", and thanks to Lelouch, avoided them.

The school day was not over by a long shot, and yet no matter where Makoto went, he always had a pair of eyes on him, and whispers flying about, but he ignored it all and went about listening to his music, leaning against a tree in the courtyard. One of his favorite songs, Flyaway, was dancing in his ears while he lay beneath a patch of shade, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. These were among the few, rare opportunities he could be at peace.

~_Go on, open your arms and fly above that cloud~_

_~Pass beneath a rainbow and head to that destination~_

_~Flyaway~_

_~(Even if the wind blows against you, or a giant wall is in the way~_

_~Let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination)~_

_~You're here by my side~_

Makoto smiled softly, the face of a young goofball wearing a baseball cap and necklace entering his mind. _'You're taste in music really was great, you know that, Junpei-san?'_ he mused before going back to listening to his music. Or, at least, that was his intention until a rock came close to hitting him in the face. Luckily, his instincts kicked in, and he effortlessly grabbed it between his fingers, causing a squeal from a few of his fan girls.

He slipped his headphones down to his neck, and calmly sat up, turning to the one that threw the rock. They were wearing the Ashford Academy uniform, except they had armbands around their biceps, and all of them had scowls on their faces.

"Get out of our school, you filthy Eleven!" one of the boys shouted in anger, obviously the leader of the group. "Garbage like you doesn't deserve to be here with us Britannians!"

The volume of his voice had gained attention from several of the students, watching the scene with interest. Some of the boys looked as if they wanted to join in, while the girls were looking afraid of what could happen to Makoto. Shirley was about to step in until Lelouch grabbed her shoulder. "This is his problem," he told her, though it was obvious he wanted to step in as well. "thus he should deal with it."

"Ara, and why shouldn't be allowed to attend school?" Makoto questioned, ignoring the students' heated gaze with a tilt of his head. "As I recall, doesn't everyone have a right to a free shot at education, whether they are Britannian or not?"

"Tch, you got some nerve, talking to us like that!" one of the flunkies sneered, looking at Makoto as if he were a diseased animal. "You're just a filthy-"

"Human."

"W-huh?"

"I'm human." Makoto stated, his voice crisp and clear. "I'm not Eleven, I'm not Japanese... I'm human, just like the rest of you. Or...what? Are you saying Britannians like you are now suddenly playing God?" The group suddenly felt the urge to back off when they felt a dark presence overtake Makoto as he took a few steps forward. Some of the students fainted while others were looking pale, though Lelouch in particular could have sworn he saw what looked like a demonic snake standing behind him, leering at the group of boys with pure and utter malice. Seeing it nearly caused him to fall to the ground in a dizzy, though the image had yet to fall from his head.

Inside his head, Makoto flashed a demonic grin. Truly, the presence of Satan was something to be feared, especially when it caused them to become afraid of him. "I really don't care if you see me as some stinking Number, or a filthy Eleven, or whatever. Just, do please remember that I'm human, and so are the rest of you."

With that said, he turned sharply on his feet, allowing Satan's presence to recede back into his mind, leaving the boys behind. Once the ominous darkness faded, everyone was suddenly breathing sighs of relief, wondering what in the world just happened before the leader of the group suddenly regained his courage and let loose a battle cry, running towards Makoto with a fist raised.

He didn't see it coming.

Before the poor boy could reach him, Makoto whirled around, faster than he thought possible, and snapped his fist towards the boy's jaw. The strike was enough to stun him, taking a few stumbling steps back before he dashed in quickly and delivered a hard right hook to his nose. He could hear a crack and blood gushing from the boy's nose as he fell back towards his companions. The group of bullies could only stare, slack-jawed at the form of their fallen leader before seeing Makoto in a stance where his legs were slightly parted, but still close together, his shoulders square, and his fists raised.

If there had been anything Makoto was grateful for, it was the fact that Akihiko had taught him how to fight bare handed. In addition to wielding the power of the wild card, Makoto was also a jack-of-all-trades when it came to handling weapons. He was quick and agile on his feet with a one-handed sword, dealing out sufficient damage and capable of scoring easy hits. He was sluggish and slow with a two-handed sword, but his posture was without flaws and striked with heavy damage. His skills with a bow where nowhere near the same level as Yukari's, but they were good enough, able to strike his target with little chance of missing. He was agile and quick to strike with a spear, the chances of missing low. He was slow with an axe, but the damage he yielded was terrifying in and in itself. With his hands-on combat, he was proficient, able to keep up with Akihiko, close to that of a pro, but still an amateur.

Either way, diversity made him lethal, and add his Persona abilities, and he was truly the definition of a wild card, possibility without limit. He gave the bullies a blank look before exiting his stance and walking away. The girls had officially wanted to have Makoto all for themselves, screaming his name and yelling out how cool he was while the boys instantly knew then and there that, while he was an Eleven, he wasn't like the others.

Unlike most people, when they pushed, he shoved back... HARD.

Once the crowd dispersed, Lelouch whistled in admiration at his work, watching the group of bullies running away like a bunch of cowards. "I have to say, that was rather impressive." the future revolutionary said in amazement. "I had no idea that you could fight. What was that?"

"Boxing." Makoto answered. "I learned it from my senpai, Akihiko Sanada. Back at my old school, he was the captain of the boxing team, and as far as I know, he hasn't lost a single match yet." This earned a surprised look from Lelouch, wondering how he hadn't heard of this Akihiko person before until recalling that the last school Makoto attended was meant for Elevens, so it seemed natural he wouldn't hear about it. "So, what's up?"

"It's time for our next classes to start." Lelouch informed him before flashing a small smile. "And, once we're done, I'll be showing you to your new home. Nunnally has been wanting to meet you ever since she heard about you."

Makoto chuckled, slipping his hands into his pockets as he walked with his new roommate. On their way to class, Lelouch striked up a conversation. "Say, Yuki... what do you think of Britannia?" he asked curiously. Makoto raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant before he realized that Lelouch was interested to know his viewpoint. It made sense, given his status as a prince in exile.

"Well, I wouldn't say the system is so bad." Makoto told him with honesty. "Non-Britannians can take up Honorary status and find jobs to support their families and friends, and along the way, find people they can connect with. Though there are a few flaws, I'd say the system is good the way it is."

"And what would you say about it needs to be changed?"

"How Britannia treats its subjects, regardless if they're Numbers or fellow Britannians." Lelouch's eyes widened at this. "Prejudice exists no matter where you go, and it effects everyone, not just numbers. Besides, I don't really care about stuff like that. The world could end, and I wouldn't really give a damn."

"That's a rather morbid way of thinking." Lelouch remarked, though he wasn't too far from the truth.

Makoto shrugged before he thought of his friends back home, and gave a sad smile. "I don't really care about whether or not I live or die. In fact, until I met a few special someones, I was practically a zombie, uncaring about others and the world. All I need is my friends, that's all there is to it. If need be... I'd destroy the world to protect them."

And he meant every word. If he had to kill Takaya and Jin with his own two hands, stooping down to their level, he wouldn't care and he wouldn't feel a thing. His friends were important to him, and he wasn't about to lose them. They were his family, and he would risk everything to protect them.

Once Lelouch saw this, he chuckled and looked at Makoto strangely. "You're very interesting... Makoto Yuki."

Makoto smiled back, about to say something when suddenly-

_**SMASH!**_

Time froze to a halt. A gust of wind which had blown several leaves off of a tree stopped in mid-air, the birds in mid-flight froze, and a girl about to take a bite from her loaf of bread stopped. Makoto was the only person capable of moving, but only his eyes. In the back of his consciousness, a tarot card made itself known to him before it flipped around, revealing a woman falling into a pit of snakes.

The Hunger.

**Thou art I, and I am Thou.**

**Thou hast established a new Bond.**

**It brings thee closer to thy Fate.**

**Thou shalt receive our Blessings when fusing Personas of the Hunger Arcana.**

The card vanished, and a flowing warmth embraced his heart. Within his soul, a new presence had been made manifest, it's body built upon freezing glacier and steel spikes protruding from its back, dead hair escaping the small cracks atop its icy head, and dark bloody eyes glaring out at those that stood before it. However, it acknowledged Makoto, nodding its head in approval before receding back into his soul.

Time resumed, and while Makoto masked his feelings, he was confused. _'A new Social Link?'_ he thought, bewildered. _'It has the same number as the Strength, but according to Philemon, the Hunger represents misuse of power, or being drunk off of it, abusing their newfound authority... could it be referring to his Geass?'_

Either way, despite the warmth it brought him, Makoto Yuki had just made a bond with a devil by the name of Lelouch vi Britannia.

**And DONE! Our first glimpse of friendship between Makoto and Lelouch! Yaoi fan girls scream your heads off, and boys throw up in your mouth or be relieved, for this shall not be yaoi...despite the attraction it brings. Believe me, I'm a yaoi fan girl, but not to such extreme levels. I actually prefer gay relationships between boys who are seeking comfort, not to the point where they actual 'do the deed'. As for yuri pairings... meh, it depends.**

**Anyway, I have BIG NEWS! Next month, the doctors will be taking a look at my little brother's arm, and depending on the nerves, he might be going into rehab! Which, of course, means he'll be back up and running! Fans of his, rejoice, for the return of the rude little shit is close at hand!**

**My name is Tao-Chow, and I'm outta here!**


	6. Arcana 1-3

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

**_Episode 6: Siblings_**

Nunnally vi Britannia, or rather, Nunnally Lamperouge, was truly the image of what an angel would look like if one could give them physical form. Her very form and smile when she greeted Lelouch at the door with a maid at her side made every Persona within him born of the Justice Arcana want to protect her with their entire being. And he was in complete agreement, and pitied whatever poor and unfortunate being that caused this girl harm, for the wrath of several angels, including the Voice of God himself despite being of the Judgement, was a death sentence.

Like her brother, she held a face that held signs of royalty, however this had been heavily obscured by the gentleness she radiated. Though her eyes were closed, he could see a brilliant shine that outmatched even the sun, and a kindness that would make even an angel green with envy.

...It reminded him of his sister, after having been shot by Takaya that night. He remembered how he felt that day, anger of unspoken heights writhing within, and all of his Personas, even that of the unawakened Thanatos, demanding the insane man's death, a sentiment shared by Junpei, Yukari, Aigis, and Shinjiro. He was not oblivious; he knew the man's feelings towards Hamuko, having given him meaning into what little time he had left in this world because of the suppressants. He also noticed how Akihiko saw her, however he was sure the man was still confused about his feelings. Junpei had already found Chidori, but he was still angry beyond words in his desire to obliterate Takaya in a sea of flames produced by Hermes. Mitsuru quiet rage was far colder than any ice Penthesilea or Artemesia could ever construct, and she fully expressed it. Koromaru and Cerberus were close in reducing Takaya to smoldering ash, and Ken had wanted to stab Takaya and tear out his insides like a mad creature.

Just as he saw them as family, they saw him the same way, even more so with Hamuko because of her desire to shoulder the burden, something he did as well. The burdens of being the leader of S.E.E.S were heavy, but this was their decision. From the moment they picked up those Evokers and put on those armbands, what little normal life they had was gone in an instant. From then on, the normal teenagers Makoto and Hamuko Yuki didn't exist, and in their place were the leaders of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, whose purpose was the elimination of the Dark Hour.

Makoto wondered briefly how things would have been had he and Hamuko never chose to join S.E.E.S and turn their eyes away from everything, ignore the threats of Shadows and accept Eichiro Takeba's dying wish in leaving the Shards of Death alone. Perhaps he would still be alive, the Dark Hour still in effect, and S.E.E.S still being manipulated by Shuji Ikutsuki.

No matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, the sight of Nunnally with her eyes closed and in a wheelchair reminded him of his sister, Hamuko, as she lay there, asleep for who knows how long in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. He understood Lelouch's feelings of protectiveness all too well, but he never expected it to be like this.

Perhaps they were more similar than what Philemon was letting on. The difference between them was like night and day. Lelouch lost his mother, unaware at this point in time that she never cared about her children, and his father disowning them, leaving him behind with his crippled sister, filled with bitterness and hate towards his home country. Makoto had lost his parents in that car accident, and while Hamuko didn't remember what transpired that night, he was glad he didn't have to see Death's fragmented visage before him, for the sight would have terrified her.

Lelouch was angry, while he was despondent. He was like a corpse, living in a world without his parents, and his only friend being Hamuko. Lelouch had friends, those he was willing to protect, using whatever means necessary to accomplish this goal. His decision to make Ashford Academy his base of operations during the Black Rebellion was one such example, being able to protect his friends on the Student Council, and his sister, all at the same time.

"Makoto?"

Said teen blinked, having been so deep in thought that he was still standing in the doorway while Lelouch was already inside, with Nunnally wheeling herself into the dining room. "Sorry." Makoto apologized, smiling sheepishly. "I was lost in thought. No wonder you told me what you did when I woke up in the nurse's office."

Lelouch gave a smug look as he beckoned the boy inside. The interior was certainly lavish, nowhere close to royalty, but certainly near nobility. It was also rather spacious, little knickknacks to brighten up the house scattered around. It was almost like a smaller version of the Iwatodi Dorm, just under Britannian instead of Kirijo. "Nice place..." Makoto commented before he bowed his head towards the maid. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuki, Makoto. I will be in your care."

The maid smiled at him, bowing in response. "It's nice to see a familiar face among this sea of Britannians." she said in perfect Japanese. "My name is Sayoko Shinozaki. Lelouch-sama has told me of your predicament. It's finally nice to meet you, Yuki-san."

"Not a single word, Yuki." Lelouch said before Makoto could comment about what Sayoko called him, obviously slightly annoyed with being called that, either thinking he wasn't worthy of the title yet, or it reminded him of his status as a prince of the country he wanted to obliterate. "Anyway, Sayoko-san, is dinner ready?"

"Hai." Sayoko nodded. "Tonight is Nunnally-sama's favorite." Lelouch smiled warmly at this, though Makoto was still busy looking around, taking the scene in with awe before he followed Lelouch inside the dining room. However, before he could enter, Sayoko gently grabbed his shoulder, and despite the fact that she was giving him a kind smile, he could tell that she was just as dangerous as Mitsuru when she was about to execute someone, or Yukari when it was shark week. "Do keep in mind that, should you do anything that would seem very unslightly towards Nunnally-sama, I _will_ execute you, Yuki-san."

Makoto blinked, staring at Sayoko dead in the face with a look of shock. "...You know, I know someone who executes people as well, except whatever you do will probably be more painful than being frozen alive."

This time it was Sayoko's turn to blink, obviously confused by his words before he smiled back at her. "I swear on the souls of my dearest friends back home that I will not do any harm on Nunnally Lamperouge. You have my word. Besides, between you and me..." he leaned in slightly and lowered his voice so that Lelouch wouldn't hear. "Lelouch scares me more than you, and it's because he's the older brother in this relationship. I should know, I am an older brother myself."

Sayoko giggled, letting go of Makoto and allowing him to walk inside. Once he took his place at the table, directly across Lelouch, Nunnally smiled warmly at him. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Makoto." Nunnally said, her voice just as angelic as her gentle nature. "I'm Nunnally."

"Likewise." Makoto smiled back. "So, anything I need to know so I won't do anything that would warrant Lelouch making me endure a fate worse than death?" Lelouch chuckled nervously when Nunnally shot him a disapproving look. "Onii-san, did you tell Makoto what you told Suzaku and Rivalz?"

"I can understand his position, actually." Makoto said, deciding to save Lelouch's hide. "I have a younger sister as well, but she's a year younger than me."

"Ah, I believe you mentioned her." Lelouch recalled. "You said she's in a coma at a hospital?"

"Yes. She was shot in an alleyway to protect a dear friend of ours." Makoto's fists curled up as a flicker of rage appeared in his eyes, recalling what Takaya had done that nearly killed him. "She hasn't woken up yet... but I just can't give up on her like that." He was surprised when Nunnally took one of his hands into hers, smiling brightly at him, but also sadness in there as well.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Nunnally said, as if believing in her words completely without falter. "After all, you are her older brother, aren't you? To be honest, when I hear your footsteps, I feel like I hear Onee-san's."

This seemed to surprise the two "messiahs" greatly, looking at one another to try and find a fault, but they couldn't find any whatsoever and left it that, laughing. The conversation ended there once dinner arrived. Their was only the talk of how Makoto's first day had gone, as well as how well Lelouch was today.

"Ne, really?"

"Yeah, he has hundreds of girls fawning over him back at school. I think the only ones that aren't interested are Milly and Shirley and the girl he sits next to."

Makoto sighed heavily, raking a hand through his dark blue hair. "Akihiko-san warned me about fan girls, but I thought he was kidding. They're worse than his." This elicted several laughs at his expense, but Lelouch once again gave him a sympathetic look, possibly having experienced such an event before as well.

"So, you know how to fight, Yuki-san?"

"Hai. I know fencing, courtesy of one Mitsuru Kirijo, and boxing, thanks to Akihiko-san, my senpai."

"Fencing? Then, you handle weapons as well?"

"Yup. One-handed swords, two-handed swords, a bow and arrow, though my skills aren't anywhere as good as what my friend Yukari-san, an axe, a spear, and of course, my bare hands."

Stunned looks surrounded him, causing him to wonder if he gave away too much information before Nunnally clasped her hands together, staring at him in amazement. "That's amazing, Makoto!" she praised. "Sayoko-chan is good with knives once you see her in the kitchen."

He would have retorted how she could have known since she didn't have any eyes, but there were two things wrong with that statement. The first was that he would have to deal with the combined fury of a maid with a kitchen knife and an overprotective brother. The second was that Nunnally had developed other ways of seeing without the use of her eyes, possibly her ears and nose, and to an extent, her sense of touch.

"Well, it seems as though Ashford's Student Council has yet another quirk..." Lelouch groaned. "I suppose I should warn you now, but Milly's decided to make you a member of the Student Council. And she throws some of the strangest parties for new recruits."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious. "What did she do for the last member to join?"

Lelouch gave a bitter smile, as if the thought itself made him cringe. "...When Shirley joined, Milly threw a cross dressers ball."

...

...

...

...what.

"Gomen, I don't think I heard you right, but did you just say she threw a cross dressers ball?" Makoto deadpannded. "As in, an honest to god party where men dressed up as girls and girls dressed up as boys?"

Lelouch nodded gravely. "She made me put on a damn wedding dress."

"Which, if I may add, you looked absolutely stunning in." Sayoko stated with a mischievous smile, causing Lelouch to splutter and Makoto to burst out laughing, nearly knocking himself off of his chair. "As I recall, Milly-sama dressed up as 'prince charming', Rivalz-san a school girl, Nina-san a male mad scientist, and Shirley-san dressed up as a playboy."

Makoto stared at the two before he cracked a smile. "Really? That's actually very tame. I was kind of hoping it would be something like a Group Date Cafe." Memories of that particular labyrinth in the alternate Yasogami High fled into his mind, warm and tender moments with two people fresh in his mind as if it had been only yesterday.

"Group Date Cafe?" Lelouch questioned before he shook his head. "On second thought, I don't want to know. And don't you dare give Milly ideas! I don't want any part in her shenanigans!"

"Not even if Nunnally asked you to?" Makoto asked coyly, a sly grin making its way onto his face. Lelouch's face darkened, about to say something when he saw Nunnally giving him the infamous "little sister" look that no one could deny, not even the Ice Queen Mitsuru Kirijo. The raven-haired prince faltered for a minute before he muttered something under his breath in Spanish.

The rest of the night passed without incident, yet Makoto felt as if he were back home in the Iwatodi Dorm, all of his friends surrounding him with their usual attitudes. He could still picture the scene perfectly.

Akihiko bickering with Shinjiro about protein, the boxer stating that everyone needed it while Shinjiro bluntly countered it was unhealthy in large proportions and ruined good food. Mitsuru looked ready to intervene with her rapier at her side.

Yukari and Fuuka were engaged in small talk, Koromaru sitting on Fuuka's lap and wagging his tail, enjoying the strokes of their hands passing through his fur.

Junpei was talking with Aigis alongside Ken. Junpei was trying to know if Aigis had the exact measurements of the girls, excluding Hamuko's due to the fact that he knew exactly _how_ terrifying Makoto could be, and Ken was looking at the mechanical maiden at every angle, wondering if she could perform feats that not even the Feather Rangers could pull off.

Hamuko was sitting next to him, smiling at the scene warmly before she talked about her day with him.

The scene was there before his eyes, albeit in contrast to having only three people in front of him. And yet, despite the differences, he felt a gentle smile appear. _'It feels like I never left...'_

**AND DONE! Chapter six is complete! I'm starting to get the hang of this! Anyway, most of the chapters will most likely be filler, covering a year before Zero's debut, so Makoto can get used to how Britannia works, while also making new bonds. Personally, I want to get this done as quickly as possible so we can get on with the main storyline! Then again, can't rush perfection. Wonder how my little bro will do once he's back up on his feet.**

**Speaking of that terd, he wants to tell everyone that he will be working on a new project as a sort of rehab, which you will be able to find in the Persona X RWBY section. I'm rather looking forward to that one. I'm a big fan of RWBY myself, and no matter what anyone says, I totally like Weiss! She's a tsundere~ However, I do question what the hell that one teacher drinks. Seriously, what the fuck did he put in that coffee? ADHD doesn't even begin to compare to that.**

**Back on topic, Social Links will be displayed next chapter. My name is Tao-Chow, and I'm outta here!**


	7. Arcana 1-4

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

**_Episode 7: Student Council_**

To Lelouch's relief, the party that Milly threw for Makoto per his introduction into the Student Council was rather tame. Instead of the horrid cross dresser party that was thrown for Shirley, they decided to go without something insane.

It was a costume party, to be more exact, a carnival kind of party. Makoto actually enjoyed it, to be honest, but at the same time, found it to be ironic. Igor's words from their second meeting still remained fresh in his head after having awakened to Orpheus shortly after destroying (or slaughtering, take your pick) the Arcana Magician Shadow. A Persona was, in a sense, a mask one wears in order to endure the hardships of life. The costumes and masks were the same as the Personas themselves, hiding away their true faces.

Lelouch was ordered to wear a purple jester's costume with a star-shaped overturned collar and baggy shorts, black and white stripped stocking underneath with tipped bell shoes. His mask resembled that of a crow, hiding a good portion of his face, but revealed the corners of his mouth, which formed into a scowl. Rivalz wear a blue jester's costume with a tri-tipped hat with bells at the end, the arms and legs carrying dark purple strips, and his mask resembled that of a dog. If his smile was any indication, he was overly happy.

Shirley wear a slightly revealing clown costume, most likely the work of Milly. The outfit itself was colored bright yellow with a crescent mood mask, hiding away the left side of her face and her right eye. It hugged her curves tightly, emphasizing her assets while her arms and sides were exposed. In one hand was a small wand and in the other was a bowling pin, though what they were for was a mystery, perhaps a juggling act. Shirley's face was bright red from having so much skin exposed. Nina had on a rather modest Harley Quinn outfit, resembling the one worn by that female antagonist from that TV Show called "Batman", one side black and the other red with a bandit eye mask and two antennas falling to either side. She actually seemed to enjoy the outfit somewhat, smiling sheepishly. Milly herself wore something similar, except a fair amount of her cleavage was exposed, as were her slender legs and slim arms. Her mask was like that of a cat, hiding the upper half of her face, rings around her wrists and ankles.

Makoto's costume was...surprising...to say the least. He wore an all black jester costume with a full mask that bore a smiling face, but for some strange reason, he had a bandana wrapped around his forehead, gold tailings along the cuffs, and in his hand was a pole with a bag wrapped at the end, a stuff plushy of a dog hugging his leg. To be honest, he thought it was similar to the image of The Fool Arcana. Whether or not it was coincidence or irony, he wasn't sure what it was.

The only thing he found irritable was that he did not have headphones to complete the look. He really liked his music.

The party itself was something of a big deal, as because Makoto had been trying to earn money so that he could pay off his sister's medical bills, everyone in school was required to wear a jester costume as well, but to his surprise, even the teachers had done it. Perhaps it was the president's way to motivate him to keep doing. Of course, a lie could only keep going for so long. How long would it be before they would figure out that, in this world, he was nobody, and that his sister didn't exist?

Hopefully sooner rather than later.

"M-Madam President...?" Shirley squeaked as she looked at herself in the mirror, Milly right behind her with her hands on the first year's shoulders. "W-why am I wearing this again?" All Milly did was give a mischievous smile, which left Shirley's question unanswered, thus leaving her confused and horrified. Lelouch had vehemently protested about dressing up as a clown, but Milly had threatened him with something, and judging from the mortified look on Lelouch's face, it appeared it worked. Rivalz was excited about the whole thing, while Nina had accepted it, though requested nothing too revealing. Makoto had a feeling the girl would simply die of fright if she wore something skimpy like Milly.

"I'll get her back for this..." the blue-haired wild card heard Lelouch mutter under his breath. "I can't believe she would use THAT against me. She's a She-Devil in every sense of the word!"

Makoto smiled wistfully as he enjoyed the party, participating in the club activities. Just like Gekkoukan, Ashford Academy's Student Council held positions such as treasurer, historian, vice-president, and of course, president. Lelouch was vice-president, and Rivalz was the historian. Originally, Nina was the treasurer, but after Shirley joined, she looked over finances due to Milly suddenly declaring that Student Council would look after all club's budgets. Shirley handled the role of treasurer from that day on. Nunnally was also a member, but because she was still in middle school, she was made an honorary member.

As it turned out, Makoto had been made a co-op vice-president for the days when Lelouch would have to look after Nunnally when she got sick. He didn't mind it, in fact he had been made vice-president in January by Mitsuru after hearing suggestions from Hideoshi and Chihiro. Of course, Mitsuru would have appointed him that position regardless of whether or not they threw their two-cents in.

"Say, Makoto!" Rivalz said as he bounced over to him. Makoto smiled back at him, recalling two other people with such infectious moods. One was an idiot wearing a baseball cap, ironically someone he could proudly call his best friend, and a boy who was trying to woe over a teacher he had a crush on. Truly, Rivalz Cardemonde was the Junpei Iori and the Kenji Tomachika of this world. "Have you got anything planned for today after school?"

Makoto paused to think. Originally, he had planned to explore the Settlement and probably browse some music shops to see what Britannia had to offer, but he always had room to make some new bonds. At first, he was against the idea of Social Links, thinking them as nothing but ways he could gain power by using his friends, people he wanted to protect. However, according to Elizabeth, he had not been the first to bear such thoughts.

She explained that Social Links were not ways a person could gain power by using others, but rather, they were bonds that allowed the wild card in question to gain power by learning more about others, and finding a resolution within themselves in hopes that they would discover a new part of themselves, and awaken to an even greater power. He was confused at first, but soon understood what she meant when he saw everyone's Persona evolve.

Akihiko had blamed himself for Hamuko getting shot, and along with Shinjiro, visited her at the hospital. He swore that day that, no matter what, he would grow strong to protect everyone he cared about, and asked that she watch them from there. Shinjiro agreed, saying that he wouldn't waste the life she risked herself to save. From Polydeuces, twin to Castor, came Caesar, ruler of Rome. Castor, brother to Polydeuces, awoke from a deep slumber, and power unparalleled was given.

Ken had visited his mother's grave, and pleaded forgiveness for what he had done. He blamed himself for Hamuko getting shot, much like Akihiko, but it wasn't that he was unable to protect her, it was because he had tried to kill the man who killed his mother. Akihiko gave him advice, and Shinjiro told him that if he ever wanted to kill him, he had best prepare for those who cared for him to try to kill him as well. That was when Ken chose to abandon his hate, and told his mother not to worry about him anymore. From Nemesis, goddess of revenge, came Kala-Nemi, master of the zodiac.

After Fuuka learned that her friend Natsuki Moriyama would be leaving, she was distraught, but after receiving a message from her, she learned that, no matter how far apart one was from those they shared a bond with, their friendship would never die. Friendship was like rubber, able to stretch and expand to great lengths. Even though she was away from her friend, their connection would never faded. From Lucia, the blind saint, came Juno, Roman goddess of war.

After the betrayal of Shuji Ikutsuki, Yukari had discovered the true video feed of what happened inside Ergo Research. Her father's message was not for them to defeat the twelve Shadows that were, in truth, shards of Death, but rather, told them that they should not pursue them and leave them be, otherwise the end of the world would come true. He also asked for them to deliver a message to his daughter, Yukari, to live her life to the fullest. She took her father's words to heart, and told him that she would live her life to its very heights. From Io, consort of Zeus, came Isis, Egyptian Goddess of Life.

In Kyoto, Mitsuru took the death of her father hard, having been killed by Ikutsuki before he fell to his death. Yukari saw how depressed she was, and tried to help her. Mitsuru's reason for living was to erase the existence of the Dark Hour, and to protect her father. However, with his presence gone, what reason did she have to live? How could she absolve her family's sins now without him here to support her? Yukari had told her that she should live for his sake, and the words broke through that cold exterior of hers. From Penthesilea, queen of the Amazons, came Artemesia, advisor to Xerxes.

At Tartarus, during their second confrontation with Takaya and Jin, Junpei risked his life to save Chidori, the girl he had grown to care for, and love. In turn, she gave up her own life to bring him back. She was afraid of attachment in this world, and Junpei was the only link she had. If he could live while she died, their bond intact, then she would gladly give up this wretched life to keep him safe. Her Persona, Medea, the temptress and oracle, had become one with Hermes, Greek messenger of the gods, and from them came Trismegistus, pioneer and father of alchemy.

Sometime after the incident, Koromaru had grown worried about the recent events, and while walking with Makoto and Aigis, went over to the Naganaki Shrine. Aigis had translated what Koromaru had said. Apparently, he had feared that he would wind up making the same failure that he had done last time, being unable to protect his friends, but after Makoto gave him words of encouragement, telling him that so long as he believed in them, they would believe in him. This allowed Koromaru to find to new resolve, and as translated by Aigis, asked Makoto to help him. Cerberus, guard dog of Hades, awoke from his slumber, and power unparalleled was given.

It had been nearly a month after Ryoji had given them their ultimatum that Aigis had returned, though she had pleaded with them to kill him so that they would lose their memories. Like him, she did not want them to suffer, but to her surprise, all of them were willing to face Nyx head on, and fight to their last breathe if that was what it took to defeat her. She didn't understand it at first, faulting it for her not being human, but then they told her that she was becoming human herself. After all, how could a mere machine, built for the purpose of defeating Shadows, worry about people she had come to see as more than comrades? It was after Makoto had told her himself, she finally understood. To him, Aigis wasn't some Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. She was Aigis, a member of S.E.E.S. From Paladion, warrior of Athena, came Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom and war.

It had been during his conversation with Ryoji that Makoto had gained his own sort of resolution. No matter what Ryoji tried or did, no matter how much he pleaded, he would never kill someone he held a bond with. Like the Wheel of Fortune, no matter what disaster would await him, he would accept it for what it was, and he would defy it. If Ryoji was Death, he would accept this, and deny that part of him. To him, Ryoji Mochizuki was human, and even though he had shown him his darkest form, the same one that had appeared from tearing Orpheus apart, he would not kill him. Ryoji didn't understand it at first until Makoto asked him if killing him was really what he wanted.

And sure enough, it wasn't. "I want... to stay with everyone." Ryoji had told him through choked sobs, his head on his shoulder after he had made his decision. "I want to be with everyone... I don't want to be Death, or the Appraiser of Death... I want to be human!"

This was who he had accepted for everything he was worth. He accepted the human Ryoji Mochizuki, and denied the Appraiser of Death. Though Orpheus, master of strings, remained within his heart, Thanatos, the god of death, had been made manifest. And it had not been until he had fully realized the truth behind the meaning of bonds, until his final battle with Nyx that he had seen Hamuko had found her own resolution as well. Her emotions were his emotions, and her memories were his memories. Though she remained in an unknown sleep, she saw and heard all of them, watching them defy the fate that had been thrusted upon them, and like them, she rejected Nyx. She wanted to protect all of her friends, as well as her only remaining family. From Eurdyice, mistress to the instrumentalist of mysteries, came Messiah, the savior.

And, when he had made the decision to save Lelouch vi Britannia in order for him to see the world he created, he had found that his bonds granted him another new resolution. Six personas, all born from the bonds he had forged and raised until they had bloomed into unshakeable and unbreakable ties, had opened up the door to infinite possibility. From Orpheus, master of strings, came Orpheus Telos, embodiment of human potential.

Surely, the bonds he would forge in this world would open up a new resolution that had yet to be found within him as well. "Sure, what do you have planned?" he asked, genuinely curious. Rivalz thrusted his arm up in the air, grinning like a maniac before he leaned in and whispered into Makoto's ear. "Me and Lelouch are going to go gamble against a noble."

...

...

...

...what.

"Rivalz, don't take this the wrong way, but... ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Makoto nearly screamed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! Nobles don't exactly play fair!"

"Ah, but neither does Lelouch." Rivalz said coyly. "Besides, you haven't seen what he can do against these guys! They're all a bunch of pushovers! C'mon, just this once!" Makoto was contemplating whether or not he should punch the idiot or persuade him, but then he recalled Philemon mention that Lelouch was indeed a master chess player.

It was then that he remembered Lelouch saying that he had paid for Nunnally's expenses by himself while the Ashfords paid off his. It didn't take him long to figure out how Lelouch was able to help Nunnally, and sighed, pinching the bridge of his mask's nose. "Very well..." he breathed in defeat.

"Yahoo!" Rivalz cheered, jumping up and down. "Man, I can't wait for this game! This is gonna be a fun year, I can feel it!"

Makoto blinked, eyes wide as he turned sharply to Rivalz, having heard those exact words before. This time, he had expected time to come to a halt.

**SMASH!**

A familiar card danced within his subconscious, revealing eyes gazing at a flame flickering within a pair of hands.

**Thou art I, and I am Thou.**

**Thou has established a new Bond.**

**It brings thee closer to thy Fate.**

**Thou shalt receive our Blessings when fusing Personas of the Magician Arcana.**

The Magician, the bond between him and Kenji, disappeared, and the familiar warmth of the bond had embraced him. Within his soul, a new Persona pertaining this Arcana had been forged. It was a being wreathed in eternal flame, the living inferno itself giving it physical shape. It was bald, and lacked a lower torso, and the forearms merged with its hip. It gave no signs, but Makoto could tell from its gaze that it accepted him, and vanished into a spiral of calm heat, sinking in the sea of his soul.

This time, a large smile appeared on his face. _'You really are just like them, Rivalz...'_ he thought warmly before he watched the party continue.

Meanwhile, from afar, an unknown figure was watching Makoto from atop a nearby building, sitting atop the ledge with both of his arms on his lap. Because of the angle, there was no way to tell who he was, except for the bright blue glow in his eyes. "So, that's the guy that beat Nyx, huh?" the boy said to himself before grinning. "Heh, he reminds me of Narukami... just another guy I'm gonna kick the shit out of!"

**And with that, chapter seven is done! For those that don't know, Demons Anarchy added the last part in, wanting to give you guys something to look forward to. I honestly have no idea who this guy is, but you guys should. Anyway, not really much to say here, other than he's doing really well. His arm is healing up nicely, and the doctors think they might schedule rehab a bit earlier, maybe sometime after Christmas. Oh well, not like I care.**

**Oh yeah, he also said that, other than the Persona X RWBY crossover, he will also be doing another pet project between (Thank the Lord it is not Persona) Tokyo Ghoul and High School DxD.**

**Also, here are the Social Links for the Ashford Academy Crew!**

**Zero and the Black Knights: Fool  
>Rivalz: Magician<br>Lelouch: Hunger  
>Kallen: Chariot<br>Suzaku: Tower  
>Nunnally: Sun<br>Milly: Empress  
>Shirley: Lovers<br>Nina: Hermit  
>Ohgi: Hierophant<br>Tamaki: Jester  
>Tohdoh: Temperance<strong>

**Demons Anarchy of Pride: Credits go to RealmOfEmptiness for the Arcanas! More shall be added in the future!  
><strong>

**This is Tao-Chow, and I am outta here!**


	8. Arcana 1-5

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

_**Episode 8: The Rebellious Sun**_

Makoto had to admit, he actually enjoyed seeing the noble look absolutely horrified that he had just lost to nothing but a school boy. Lelouch had beaten him in less than ten minutes, which, according to Rivalz, was one of his new best records. "Haha, man, did you see the look on that guy's face?!" the blue-haired Britannian cackled, holding his stomach. "I'm tellin' ya, Lelouch, you could win a chess tournament and not even break a sweat!"

All Lelouch did was give a "hmph", but he seemed pleased with himself. "The nobles in this area are so arrogant. That idiot has probably never played a real chess match in all of his life." the raven-haired youth stated with a hint of disdain. "I'd wager that even Yuki here could have beaten him." At that moment, his eyes widened slightly in realization. "Ah, now that I think about it, do you play chess, Yuki?" he asked, turning to the Persona-user.

Makoto smiled slightly. "Eh, a little. Mitsuru-san asked me occasionally, considering her upbringing. We would always push each other into a stalemate. However, I can say this." He was rather glad Mitsuru wasn't here, otherwise she really would have executed him on the spot. "If you played her, Lelouch, you would tear her apart."

Lelouch smiled darkly, as if accepting the task. "Then remind me to meet this Kirijo woman sometime. Although, I would like to play against you when we get back to school." Makoto nodded as they exited the building. "In the meantime, let's just enjoy ourselves. I heard they opened up a new coffee shop somewhere on the south end of the settlement."

Ah, coffee, one of the best drinks in the world. Ever since wandering into that one coffee place in Pallownia Mall, he had learned that, whatever the hell was in it, it would always feel as if people were staring at him. The flavors were intense, and the drink itself stimulating, almost as if time had slowed down. At first, he wondered if there were any drugs in the coffee, but no matter what, he always came back, feeling his charm rising with each sip.

It was partially the shop itself at fault for him having those damned fan girls.

It had been halfway across town that Makoto had felt something off. It was the same sort of feeling he received from Ikutsuki when they first met, that shivering untrustworthy sense that crept into the back of his mind. However, the feelings he received from this were different. It was not like that dark weary dread he felt around Ikutsuki, rather this was a sort of icy menace that promised untold pain, calm malice aimed directly at him, not at Lelouch or Rivalz.

Out of the corner of his eye as they drove, he caught sight of what looked like a young man in the crowd, however he wasn't able to see his face. All he could see was his bright red hair, and the jacket wrapped around his waist.

His eyes widened. _'Wait a minute... That's a Yasogami High uniform!'_ Makoto thought in shock. _'B-but how is that possible?! Yasogami High doesn't exist in this world!'_

Thoughts were running around his head, each more confusing than the last. Had Philemon sent someone here to help him? No, that seemed unlikely. It would have to had been someone he would know, someone from the Inaba Investigation Team, possibly Yu. They were the only ones he knew that were either attending or affiliated with Yasogami High. If they were from Yasogami High, who were they? And why were they here?

Either way, Makoto had to keep an eye out for that boy again. If he really was from his world, he had to know how he got here and why he was here in the first place.

* * *

><p>Zen sighed as he shook his head, watching the events that were going to unfold soon enough with a look of concern. "I still think this is a bad idea," the god of time said to Philemon. To any bystander that saw them, they would appear as if they were floating in the air. Thankfully, however, because of their identity as god-like entities, they could easily hide themselves from the eyes of men. "That boy is dangerous."<p>

This time, it was Philemon's turn to sigh. "You have said that the last ten times, Chronos." the masked god said tiredly. "In the flow of time within his world, Makoto Yuki has not summoned the power of heart in over three years. Because of that, his body will tire out sooner than he thinks. And that is not even adding to the powerful Personas, such as Thanatos."

Zen said nothing, as he understood. Still, he disliked the idea of bringing that boy here. He had nearly killed Makoto's friends from Yasogami High and S.E.E.S, known as the Shadow Operatives at this point in time, when he tried to revive Hi-no-Kagutsuchi and usher him into the human realm. Even though he believed that solitude equals strength, Yu had shown him differently.

He could only hope the boy had changed for the better.

* * *

><p>Makoto had told them to go on without him.<p>

At first, they were confused and worried, seeing as how he was far out from Ashford Academy, but he told them not to worry. He couldn't risk them getting involved in what was about to happen. Once he saw them drive off, he looked over his shoulder, and though he saw no one, he knew the boy was watching him. He carefully moved into the crowd, blending in easily before he slipped out into an alleyway.

It was large, and while the connecting corridors were narrow, it was far away from the crowd. For extra measure, he called upon the power of his Death Persona, Samael. He was a Fallen Angel associated with death, though he was not bearing the form of an angel, contrary to his story. Rather, he materialized into the world in the form of a crimson snake with several bat-like wings stretching outward, his head no exception. It also carried three pairs of eyes instead of one. "Silence," he whispered. The Persona, despite not fully manifesting, released it's power, and covered the area with the spell of eternal silence. This way, no one would hear the battle.

He had learned of this method back when they were traversing the alternate Yasogami High. Back then, he couldn't fully wield the power of the Wild Card, due to the realm forged at the hands of Chronos canceling the infinite power of possibility. Despite that, everyone could wield the power of another Persona, and though it's full power could not be unleashed, it was still able to provide power for them. The method wasn't quite the same, since Samael was no longer simply a sub-Persona, and he had regained the full power of the Wild Card, but it proved efficient.

All that was left was the confrontation. "I know you're there, so you can quit hiding." Despite his words sounding bold, he was slightly worried. There had been something off about that boy, something he couldn't place. It was a sense of familiarity... and not the good kind.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Makoto whipped around to his right to see the boy emerging from the darkness. It was like sticky tar, clinging to him until he had gotten away from it, snapping off and receding back. Now that he got a closer look, the boy was easily about his age, and his eyes a glowing light blue. However, what truly disturbed him was the fact that his scar, shaped like an "X" on the bridge of his nose, was glowing the same color as well. "Damn, you're pretty good!" the boy cackled, clapping his hands. Makoto took notice of the twin blades that were held within their sheaths at his hips. "But, then again, you're those damn Shadow Operatives' shitty leader, right?"

Makoto frowned inwardly. Shadow Operatives? Was that the new name S.E.E.S had taken on back in his world? He had to admit, the name did sound pretty cool and mysterious... but he preferred Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad better. "You have me at a disadvantage here." the blue-haired Persona user said as calmly as he possibly could. "You know about me, but I don't know anything about you."

The boy's eyes widened slightly before a large grin appeared on his face. "Oh, right, kinda forgot to introduce myself! The name's Sho Minazuki. It's a pleasure to meet ya!" Somehow, he really doubted that. "You know, when I found out about you... I thought you'd be bigger."

His eyebrow twitched.

"And I thought you weren't a brat."

This made the boy's grin larger, and his fingers twitched. Makoto slowly reached for his Evoker, which he had hidden beneath the coat of his uniform. "You've got a mouth on ya too," Sho said, a chilling malice slowly filling the area. "That's good. Otherwise, this would so god damn boring, it would be like spending all that time back at that ratty shit-hole called Inaba!"

'_So, he is from Yasogami High...'_ Makoto noted before he noticed a soft blue glow beginning to flow around Sho, one hand drawing a blade and the other stretched outward with the palm open, as if ready to crush something. His eyes widened, having seen a similar stance before.

He drew his Evoker, and pressed it against his temple. A wave of nostalgia passed by from the feeling of the cool metal touching his skin, and the weight of the gun light in his hand. A flaming blue tarot card descended into Sho's hand, and both his eyes and the scar on his face burned brightly. Makoto's eyes shifted from dull gray to bright blue as a smile appeared on his face, though it was not one of anticipation. It had been one of reminiscence.

How long has it been since he had done this?

With but a single shout, the same word from both of their lips, two great powers clashed, and the world seemed to stop around them.

"_**PERSONA!"**_

**Sorry if I haven't updated the rude little shit's story in a while, I've been busy with HW and all. Anyway, since bro's arm is starting to feel better, and since he is starting his rehab this week, this story will officially be written by him. Thank God, I am tired of writing Persona crap!**

**DAoP: Oh, be honest, you enjoyed it.**

**...**

**SMACK!**

**DAoP: OW! The hell woman?!**

**Ignoring him for now -"Hey!"- the next chapter will be the entire fight between Sho and Makoto. I hope I have disappointed you guys with this. This is Tao-Chow, and I'm outta here... for good in terms of Persona, anyway. It's been one hell of a ride with you guys.**

**Sayonara~**


	9. Arcana Chance: The Sun

**Those That Defy Fate**

_Arc I: Intertwined Destiny_

**_Episode 9: Dance of the Wild Cards_**

**[Insert Fate Is In Our Hands: Persona 3 The Movie OST]**

The moment the words parted from their lips, a tidal wave of power emerged from their power, miniature twisters of wind swirling around them, kicking up dust and smoke and blowing anything near them away and into the sky. For Sho, azure flames wreathed all around him, flickering and twisting about as it formed into a corporeal shape. For Makoto, glass shards danced all around him, scattered about before they formed into a single body. The blue-haired Fool knew he couldn't underestimate the boy. His scar and eyes told him everything, down to the icy menace that stared back at him.

He couldn't underestimate him. If power was needed, he would need something strong, something that could stand against him. There were many facets that lurked within him, all of them powerful and capable. At first, he felt a resonance from Asura, the king of gods, reacting to the boy. He was the Sun, the same as Akinari. Sun Personas generally excelled in fire magic, representing the positive aspects of life. If he was the Sun, then something of the Arcana would be needed. However, he felt a familiar presence call for him, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Blue Blood!" Sho shouted over the roaring wind. "Haha, get it?!"

"Oh yeah, I get it..." Makoto smiled, his eyes shifting to a bright blue color. "I get that you suck at jokes." Sho's grin broadened as a flaming tarot card danced in his palm. Once his hand closed around the card, the flames dispersed, and behind Sho was a regal black figure.

**I Am Thou... Thou Art me...**

It's voice was like that of Sho himself, except bearing a cold calmness to it, methodical and calculating. If Sho was a bright inferno, then this was the dark arctic that opposed it. It's body was entirely black, flowing like liquid or a heavy thick mist.

**From The Sea Of Thy Soul, I Hath Emerged...**

It bore a regal cape that encompassed most of it's body, its hands and legs black and sleek with white streaks running down. A menacing presence flowed from it's body, forming into a pitch-black blade that slithered out of its hand and into its grasp. Over it's face was a golden mask, and peering out behind them were blazing red eyes.

**I Am The False God... He Who Covers All In Darkness...**

It swiped the air, and the shadows around them vanished. It was as if all things born of dark were one with it, and the being itself made from it. Darkness incarnate. Strange choice of Persona, especially for one who represented the Sun.

**I Am Tsukiyomi, King Of The Dreaded Illumination Of The Moon...**

"Tsukiyomi, huh?" Makoto muttered, chuckling slightly. His ultimate Persona from the Fool Arcana reacted to the being, glaring at it from his soul. Tsukiyomi felt it as well, and silently gazed back, judging him and deeming him wanting. Still, it was definitely powerful, especially with the strength and power it radiated. "Very well... Come!"

With that shout, the shards slammed together, and formed the Persona that answered his call.

**Thou Art I, And I Am Thou...**

The rattling of chains echoed in the cold silence that fell upon them after Tsukiyomi manifested. Chilling blue coffins born from shards were brought forth, a single silver chain linking them all together. A black body was slowly forming, white gloved hands slowly emerging as well in response to the white boots that followed.

**I Am Born From Thyn Accursed Strength... Thyn Cold Acceptance Of Death...**

The arms and legs became linked, and the torso was made. Its skin was completely black, not as dark as Tsukiyomi's overflowing darkness however. Red straps slung over its shoulders, and a belt was created, bearing the insignia of the pirate's flag: the skull over crossed bones, the symbol of the Jolly Roger. At the hip was an unusually long blade, bearing no hilt or guard.

**I Am The Reaper, He Who Awaits Life At The End Of The Beaten Path...**

At long last, the head was formed. There were no facial features, nothing but a black globe in the shape of a human head. However, what terrified any mortal that gazed upon it was the bone-chilling white mask that sat over where the face should be. It resembled that of a dragon's skull, bearing fanged teeth with red straps linking the top portion with it's jaw. Once it's body had finally been made whole, it let out an ear-piercing roar that bellowed the sound of deaths, their end soon coming to meet them.

Sho knew what it was, and felt his body shake in excitement. "Oh, fucking hell to the yes..."

**I Am Thanatos! He Who Destroys That Of Mother Gaea's Precious Creations!**

Makoto lifted his hand, and felt another of his Persona answer to his call. Forming in his hand was a golden blade made of jewels, the hilt resembling a lotus with a transparent blade, no longer than his arm. He couldn't help but smile, silently thanking Lucifer for allowing him to use his blade before he placed himself into his usual stance. Sho took out his twin blades, and set his feet apart, one arm lifted over his head with the blade hovering over his scalp, and the other lowered near his waist. It was a bizarre combat grip, but he could tell that Sho was used to fighting on pure offence, not relying on defense alone.

"Tsukiyomi and Thanatos, huh?" Sho cackled, obviously glad with his choice of Persona. "Oh yeah, I can tell... this is going to be soooo much fun! Those shitty Shadow Operatives can't even compare what you can do!" the red-haired youth began to cackle madly. "H-holy shit... Ha! Hahahah! Hahahahahahah! Oh man, I haven't felt this excited since I fought against Narukami!"

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint you, Minazuki-san." Makoto responded to the boy's questionable mentality with a lop-sided smile. He noticed the brief look of sadness in the boy's eyes when he called him by his family name, but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. "So then, shall we begin?"

His answer came in the form of Sho vanishing in a ball of black mist. Makoto felt a presence leering behind him, and Thanatos immediately went to his side, unsheathing his blade against Sho's twin steel fangs. A look of madness came over his face as sparks flew from metal scrapping up against metal before he slammed his feet into the death god's shoulder, jumping back a bit quite a ways.

Makoto felt Auto-Sukukaja take hold over him, and a light green aura danced around him. He quickly dashed forward, faster than what Sho had expected, and thrusted the short sword forward. He moved to the left, the blade grazing against his cheek, and the grin vanished. The icy menace appeared, but Makoto evaded the rebuttal upward strike, and leaped back. Sho used the distance to his advantage, and shot forward, his blades clashing with his.

The Personas had already engaged in their own battle. Tsukiyomi relied on speed and hasty maneuvers, vanishing and reappearing in the blink of an eye, striking quick and fast. It's tactics were eerily similar to Guerrilla warfare. Thanatos, however, no matter how fast his opponent was, would never allow him to escape. If the being tried to move, he would block their route of escape, fiercely attacking without letting up, swinging it's blade wildly. Tsukiyomi's sword of darkness smacked up against the death god's own blade, but the force behind the strike was enough to nearly send the black ghost hurling back. The difference was overwhelming, but neither would give in. They symbolized their user's determination, their strength, their weaknesses, their resolve.

Such was the being that represented their innermost desires.

"Heh, guess that reaper of yours isn't just for Sho!" the user of Tsukiyomi said with glee. "This just makes things more enjoyable!"

Makoto sighed as they parted away from each other, the tension growing. Honestly, why was this boy so much like Ikutsuki. "That joke is as old as Thanatos, and that is saying something." Makoto said flatly, causing Sho to laugh hysterically. Tsukiyomi shook it's head. The blue-haired wild card could have sworn he heard it mutter something under it's breath, while Thanatos tilted it's head and gave Sho a questioning look.

He did not blame him.

"Ya know, you're a pretty good _joker_ yourself!" Sho told him after his laughing fit. "Get it?! The whole Fool Arcana thing?!"

Makoto felt a small smile appear. "That one was actually funny. Hell must be frozen over."

Sho's grin became feral, and the two clashed together once again. He leaped into the air, twisting his body around wildly, forming a silver tornado of metal. Makoto flipped Lucifer's Blade into a reverse grip, and placed his weight forward, standing against the twister. He gritted his teeth, feeling the full force behind the attack before Sho landed on his feet, and slammed his second blade into the golden one. The sword was nearly knocked out of his hand, but his body was left open.

"Gotcha!"

Sho thrusted his first blade forward with the intent of piercing Makoto, but he was soon met with resistance, the blade stopping just short of the shirt. "The shit?!" Sho screamed, bewildered by the sight before he found all the wind in his lungs knocked out of him when Makoto took the opportunity to ram his knee into the boy's stomach, knocking him off his feet for a second before he twisted his body around, and slammed his heel into the boy's face.

Sho was sent flying, and his back slammed into the dumpster.

Thanatos used one of his coffin's as a makeshift shield against Tsukiyomi's blade, and responded to the attack by grabbing the arm and tearing it off, black water splattering all over before it vanished quickly, as if it were never there to begin with. The arm was crushed by the brute force of the god's hand, and growled in anger as it brought its blade down into the darkness incarnate's shoulder, black blood spewing out of the wound. Tsukiyomi did not show any signs of emotion, and simply vanished into a turret of black mist, the sword of Thanatos passing through it.

Makoto hissed in pain as he felt his entire body burning in pain, Tsukiyomi reappearing behind Thanatos and grabbing it's head harsh. A red aura flowed from it's body and into Tsukiyomi, it's arm that had been cut off reappearing from the stump, and the wound in it's shoulder vanishing. It relinquished it's hold over the reaper, and slammed the butt of it's smokey blade into it's jaw, sending it flying into a brick wall.

"Drain Touch..." Makoto muttered as Thanatos' form emerged from the smoke, growling in rage from being tossed about like a rag doll. "That's rather annoying."

"Heh, glad you think so!" Sho said with a smirk. "Tsukiyomi wasn't really my Persona to begin with, and to be honest, I haven't gotten used to summoning him yet..." A dangerous grin formed in place of the smirk. "But, you can sure as hell bet that he's still as dangerous as Minazuki ever was."

'_Minazuki?'_ Makoto thought, confused for a moment before Sho prepared for another attack. Instantly, Makoto stepped to the left, evading a swipe of the blade. It just barely touched the tip of his nose, and did everything he could to make sure that he wouldn't fall on his feet as he evaded strike after strike. Sho's grin grew with every swipe, pleased to see that his prey was fleeing.

'_Tch, at this rate...'_ the blue-haired Fool growled in annoyance, ducking under a swipe and quickly dashing underneath Sho's arm, surprising the youth before he found a foot planted in his back, sending him to the ground and rolling, slamming into a garbage can. He was confused and dazed for a moment, allowing Makoto ample time to summon forth a new Persona. He brought his Evoker to the temple of his head, and pulled the trigger.

Thanatos shattered into pieces of glass, thus leaving a fruitless attack from Tsukiyomi, it's blade digging deep into the wall. The being shared Sho's bewilderment as he regained his senses, and saw Makoto's eyes glowing again, the shards swirling around him. _'Sho's speed and Tsukiyomi's power makes for a dangerous combo...'_ Makoto thought, annoyed with the outcome so far in their duel. _'He's good... Is it possible that he's a Wild Card as well? Then, why hasn't he switched Personas yet? Is it possible he only gained that power recently?'_

Either way, he needed something stronger than Thanatos. He dug deep into his soul, and once he reached a certain point, a familiar being responded, and power flowed through him. It paled in comparison to its true form, but its strength was unbridled. If it's truest form, it's most primal state was the ultimate mage, then this form was the Juggernaut that destroyed everything that dared to stand in it's way. It saw Sho's power, his madness, his strength, and his will to live. It had watched the fight in silence, and once Thanatos was recalled, it finally answered.

Makoto couldn't help but give off a grin of his own as he allowed the being to fully manifest.

**Thy Strength To Live...Is Outstanding.**

Blue steel was forged, a giant behemoth of cold iron towering over Makoto's small form. It's height was equal to that of the Lancelot Albion, orange-red flames lapping around from the singular hole in it's huge body.

**Thy Power Of Life...Is Superb.**

Light cackled around its fists of judgment, and its head glowed brightly. Strength and power excreted from its very form, enough to make Sho weak in the knees, staring at the colossal being, his face perfectly imitating that of a trout. Tsukiyomi appeared in front of him, glaring at the being with a sense of dread and danger.

**Thy Defiance Of Death...Is Excellent.**

**For One So Young To Bear The Flames of Life, That Which Burns As Hot As Your Soul... That Is A Most Fearsome Power Indeed.**

It kneeled once, but now it stood, metal creaking, and electricity flowing all around it. It stared at Sho with intrigue, interest... and respect.

**Now, Come...**

It brought its fists together, and the storm that raged within those hands that defeated beings that could make the very gods themselves tremble was briefly released, lightning obliterating everything around the blue-haired messiah, who said nothing as he watched.

**Come And Face The King of Yggdrasil!**

* * *

><p>Zen stared with wide eyes, unsure of what to make while Philemon bursted out laughing. "Oh my, it appears our young friend is about to, how do humans put it, get schooled by the old dogs." he chuckled while the Greek reaper of time could only watch the being that had appeared with a sense of dread and animosity.<p>

'_So... Makoto-san was able to summon _him_ as well...'_ he thought, closing his eyes as he recalled his eternal opposite. _'Though his true form is being suppressed, it is still a forced to be reckoned with. If his true power was unleashed, there would be nothing left in Makoto-san's wake.'_

A wry smile appeared on his tanned face. _'He who embodies life... It has been a long time.'_

"...**[Warrior]** Zeus."

_**And boo-yah, we are DONE! I apologize if the fight was short, but I, personally, am digging the ending! I originally went with the idea of Sho using God And Demon Annihilation on Makoto, and him switching over to a more powerful Persona, but this idea seemed to appeal to me much better. Also, to those that think Warrior Zeus and Thanatos were overpowered... dude. Have you even PLAYED Persona? There are several, more powerful beings than them!**_

_**Random Reviewer: Oh yeah, like what?**_

_**...Satan and Helel, that is all I have to say on the matter.**_

_**Random Reviewer: ...**_

_**Yeah, now you shut up. Anyway, like, follow, favorite, review, the usual shtick! Man oh man, oh how I've wanted to touch this piece with my own two hands rather than telling Tao-Chow what to write! Damn does it feel good to be back!**_


End file.
